In Darkest Light
by Ralthe
Summary: After a turn of unexpected events, Light Yagami uses a couple different tactics to get closer to L. Things go a little bit differently. What would happen if love was an act, but was forgotten to be an act in the first place? LxLight
1. Chapter 1

After a turn of unexpected events, Light Yagami uses a couple different tactics to get closer to L. Things go a little bit differently. If love was only an act, what would happen if it was forgotten to be an act in the first place? What if Misa wasn't important? LxLight

"Raito, your father is..." L said, listening to what he had heard from the members of the task force currently working together with him.

"Light, your father..." The voice over the phone spoke.

"He had a heart attack." Light said, appearing scared, shaken to the bone.

"Could it be... Kira?" The two geniuses said at one in an odd unison.

'That's impossible. I couldn't have killed him.' Light thought 'I didn't write his name in the notebook... unless someone else has a notebook!' "We have to go see him! He could be be serious danger!" Light screamed.

"My limousine is waiting outside, Yagami-kun, we should hurry." L said, quickly wiping off a slight shock off his normally stoic face. 'Could Soichiro Yagami truly be killed by Kira?'

They dashed out of the small coffee boutique in a certain rush, only to find a large black, sleek limousine waiting for them, with an elderly man at it's side.

"Quickly Watari, to the hospital immediately. I'm sure you're aware of the current situation."

"Yes sir, right away." Watari said, as he, Light and L hopped into the vehicle. As Light sat down, he could see a wide selection of communicative items. Cellphones, computers, and many other sleek items, making the inside sparkle.

"Ryuuga, how could have this happened?" Light asked the great detective, hoping for him to mention something other then Kira. 'It's likely that he just over-worked, but still, when Kira kills with heart attacks, I can't be sure.'

"It's not unlike Kira to murder those who are investigating him. The FBI agents working on the Kira case were also killed."'But still, if yagami-kun IS Kira, why would he kill his own father? Is he so desperate to finish me off? Has he figured this is his last resort?'

"But still, Kira had no knowledge that my father was working on the task force. Is it possible he has somehow gained information?" Light inquired, trying to act as cool as possible, to act like himself. Surprisingly, that was difficult to do.

"That cannot be possible. I believe you are aware that Kira can only kill with a name and a face. As your father has been working with me, his name is no longer on records, and he also has a false name for possibles instances like this one."

"Do you still believe believe I'm Kira, Ryuuga?" Light stared him down, suddenly halting the conversation, verbally attacking from point blank range.

"It is certainly possible, at least 2 percent" L scratched his head, pinpointing an estimated number instantly in his mind.

"If I was Kira, would I kill my own father? Would I?!" Light yelled at Ryuuga, perplexing the black-haired man even more than he already had been. He slammed his hands onto the black cushioned seats. Sweat trickled down his forehead. His breathing patterns were irregular. The old man kept on driving, obviously being unaware of the conflict. A think amount of glass separated the two areas, effectively making their segregated area of the vehicle completely soundproof.

"Possibly, though unlikely. It's certainly what Kira could have done, but it's too much of a blunt move." L said, sitting in his odd fashion and impatiently so, his knees touching his upper chest.

"How do you figure that?"

"Kira wouldn't make such an obvious move. Kira hasn't killed anyone of the task force, and has never shown interest in so, unless they interfere with his... justice" L said, pausing for a slight second, looked out the side window., seeing that they were not too far away from the hospital Aizawa had managed to bring Soichiro Yagami to. He was impressed by the man's quickness to take charge 'Unless,' L thought 'Kira already knows his actions were unlike him, and this is a part of his plan.'

Silence fell. L could see the distraught look on Light's face.

"It appears that we are here." L said, his words falling on deaf ears, though more like ears that were not there. Light ran to the front doors, almost pushing to the ground the paramedics on stand-by. L exited the vehicle as fast as he could, walking as he did with his slanted at an angle. "Watari, stay here."

"Yes, sir. As you wish sir." Watari responded with a solemn look, holding his cap in his hands.

L walked up to one of the paramedics that were recently trampled by Light

"What the hell just hit me?" The dazed man mumbled, slowly regaining focus, seeing the young man in front of him.

"Where is Shijuro Asahi? Would you be able to tell me that?"

"He-He's in the intensive care unit, first door to your right when you walk in." The man said, it not obviously being his day.

L moved rapidly into and through the hospital. 'It is certainly possible that Soichiro Yagami's heart attack was caused by natural factors. I'm sure that Yagami-kun has considered that to the absolute extent. He is not a person to be superstitious. However, if this is Kira's work, it would go against most of the information we have obtained. Kira should only be able to kill with a face and a name. Why suddenly use more effective methods? That could only mean...' L trailed off as voices became clearer down the hallway

"Dad, dad!" L heard Light scream from down the corridor.

L picked up his paced, making a substantial right turn into the room where Soichiro Yagami was. As L walked in, the complete investigation team, minus Ukita, were in silence. Aizawa near the door, making sure that there was no unnecessary visitors. Matsuda was concentrated on his chief's life signs, slowly watching them droop. Mogi, the reserved member of the group, stood without making any type of gesture. Sometimes L forgot he was even in the same room as him.

"Light... I can't last much longer." Soichiro managed to force out.

'Ryuuga wasn't lying.' He thought. "No dad! Don't die! You can't die! Who's going to defeat Kira? Who's going to show justice to that murderous bastard!?

"Light, I can... confirm .. that Ryuuzaki is truly L. Please... let.. my son join the investigation. Light, you must find Kira. I believe in you, my son---"

"We need a doctor in here!" Matsuda yelled, urgently noticing the chief's heart rate rapidly decline.

Doctors and nurses rushed in, one carrying a pair of defibrillator. They moved in, quickly opening Soichiro's jacket and applied the paddles. "Clear!"

Light still clung to his father's motionless hand. The team stood back, wordless. Aizawa covered his face, not wanting to see the unfavorable outcome.

"Yagami-kun, you have to left go." L said, looking at Light's broken down face. Tears were in his eyes. Yet still L's expression did not falter. 'If Yagami-kun is Kira, he's doing a good job of it not being apparent.'

"Dammit! I won't lose him!" Light screamed, not giving up his father's hand. 'L expects me to react, but I'll give him more then he thought I had!'

L looked at Mogi, nodding to him. Mogi moved quietly, removing Light's forceful grip, finally allowing use of the paddles. A charge of blunt electricity motioned through the chief's body, sending his body into a spasm.

"Nothings happening! Again!"

"Again!"

"Again!"

Light watched in horror, being able to do absolutely nothing. 'Damn it! I didn't account for this!' "Do something!!"

"They're doing all they can, Yagami-kun." L said, trying to ensure Light.

"It's no use. He's dead." The doctor said, dropping his glasses from his face. "Time of death: 21:47h."

"No!! Dammit! Dad!" Light broke free of Mogi's control, running to father, holding him dearly. "You can't die! Not now!" He sobbed endlessly on his father's corpse, pounding his fists on the bed. "It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Yagami-kun. It never has been. You need to come to terms with the fact that Soichiro Yagami was only another casualty." L said, looking down on the sad individual. 'He's taking this hard, almost _too_ hard.'

"'Only another casualty!?" Light repeated, enraged by L's misused words. 'Right, just like this.'

"Excuse me, can I ask who you people are? We will hospital records." The preforming doctor asked, the only medic who apparently decided to stay.

"I'll take care of this." said Aizawa sadly, somehow managing to keep himself in control of the situation.

"I'll break the news to the chief's family.." Matsuda said, sniffling at the same time. 'Besides, I don't think Light would be the best person right down, even if it's his own family.'

"Right then, I will accompany Light to house. There is nothing else you can do here, Yagami-kun." 'He can't keep this up forever.'

Light walked away from the hospital bed, keeping his head low, his eyes beneath his hair, his emotions hidden. A small smirk grew, ever so slightly, not being noticeable. 'So, my father is dead, huh? I'll just have to adjust my plan. But for now, I should probably act as any other person would, deeply affected by the loss of his father.'

The two walked, in dead silence down the long corridors. Not a sound was heard.

'Will he pity me? Try to to console me? No, L isn't like that.' Light thought, reaching the outside of the building.

"What is the situation sir?" Watari asked, patiently waiting until their return.

"Soichiro Yagami...." L paused, looking at Light's current condition. "Is no longer with us. His funeral is being prepared as we speak."

'Avoiding harsh words, are we? I'll just have to go on bluffing.' Light quietly stepped into the black limousine. L followed his actions as Watari entered the vehicle.

L sat down. 'Why didn't Soichiro Yagami die after his heart attack like all of the other victims?" L asked. 'I've nothing to lose in asking him a series of questions. At this point, acting or not, is a crucial point.'

"I don't feel like talking to you." Light replied coldly. 'He does raise a point.' Light look towards him, trying to avoid his glare. 'Besides, there's no information to prove there's an amount of time required.

"But I have reason to believe that Kira can control the time of death and actions of the individual before that, which makes my assumption even more plausible."

"And what idea is that, Ryuuga, or should I call you L?"

"I prefer the name Ryuuzaki at the moment." L sipped a cup of tea Watari had left made in the back seat, adding a couple dozen cubes of sugar in process. "My assumption is what it has been, that you killed Soichiro Yagami, and manipulated his death, because you are Kira."

"I'm not Kira! What kind of person, what kind of monster, would kill his own father? I'm... I'm not like that Ryuuzaki!" Tears fell down his face, catching his opponent severely off guard. "I.. I believe in justice, and that's what I am going to get for my father! Justice!" Light panted, on the verge of losing his breath.'I'm olny doing what any other person would do at the moment, nothing to give me away.'

L sat without a word. 'Any sane and normal person would be enraged at the thought of being a murderer. He knows that, that much I believe. If he was Kira, that is just the reaction he would have give off as a result.'

"Ryuuzaki... I'm scared" Light said in a timid fashion, looking into L's eyes while wiping away the tears of his own. 'Let's see you deal with that, L!'

L's thoughts stopped cold. 'Is he attempting to bluff? Yagami-kun cannot be scared. He either killed his father, or his death was natural. There is nothing to be scared of. Unless he truly is not Kira. Yet perhaps this is already part of his strategy, and that only someone who isn't Kira would have reason to be-' Light moved in slowly, rapping his arms around the confused man, and gently embraced him. L's eyes opened wide. 'This is certainly unexpected. He most definetly felt me. If Yagami-kun is Kira, then he is setting a trap and trying to confuse me by making me believe that he is interested in me, or at least seeking some kin of security.'

'Knowing L, he would have considered this to be a trap but if I have come to this realization already then that means he would _expect_ me to make a slight withdrawal... Instead of doing so, I'll do something he wouldn't ever think of!' Light gently bent towards L and becked him on the mouth, and went back to sitting as he had been.

In a matter of slow, unmoving minutes, the limousine stopped in front of Light's house.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki...I'll be there tommorow morning."

"G-Goodnight Yagami-kun."

"Hello Light, interesting day?" Ryuk cackled, dropping down appearing from the skies.

Light silently shut the door and exited the vehicle. It sped off soon after. "You could say that, Ryuk." He grinned slyly. 'If I manage to make L believe I think it was Kira who killed my father, and that I am interested in him in any way, I might be able to gain his sympathy. And that, L, will be your downfall!'


	2. Chapter 2

"Your father's dead huh? You must feel pretty bad, Light. Kinda funny, dying of a heart attack." The shinigami cackled, noting the slight irony.

"I wonder, was his death a natural occurrence, or was it because of a death note? No, I'm pretty certain that it was natural. When Kira kills an individual, they have a heart attack and die pretty much immediately. My father, however, managed to last enough to make sure that I'd become part of the investigation force." Light wondered aloud, as Ryuk intensively eyed his prey. 'Admittedly, I wish he didn't die, he still could have been quite some use to me, but L can still be defeated without him. It'll just require some different, and resourceful, tactics.' He thought.

"That's right, but, Light, doesn't this mess up your plans just a little bit?" Ryuk inquired, chomping on a fresh apple. " I mean, it's not like you planned that your father was gonna die right?"

"Yes, my father's death was unexpected, Light replied, as he laid down on his bed, his hands relaxed underneath his head. "He'll be replaced as the investigation force chief, probably by Aizawa,which will make it a bit more difficult. Without my father, I lose support. He believed in me greatly. He always thought I was innocent. But nevertheless, I think I've figured out a new plan, one that I've already put into effect" A grin grew upon his face. "His death presented a different opportunity than I thought possible. You see Ryuk, I kissed him."

You what?" Ryuk stared at him, in utmost attention, his precious, juicy apple falling onto the ground, out of his grasp due to such an unlikely and rash decision.

"Yes, I kissed him, on the lips." He spoke as he saw that the beast had the most confused look on his face. 'It was an odd thing to do, but I'm running out of options. L's closing in on me, and if he gets enough evidence to show I'm Kira, it will be the end!'

"That's creepy man! I hope I don't have to see any of that!" The beast yelled, just slightly horrified. "Why would you do that?"

"You see, if I can get closer to him, even by these means, these disgusting means, his death will be assured. L will die!" Granted, Light never never wanted to be thought of as a homosexual, but it was something he would have to do if Kira, God, was to continue to exist. And it would be worth it. Completely.

"But you still... like girls right?" Ryuk asked, puzzled, not up to the level with mind games L and Light played.

Light laughed. "Of course, this is another tactic. Another way to deal with L, though I'll admit, it's a bit different." He jumped back on to his feet, off of his bed.

"Humans.. are quite... interesting." Ryuk said, picking the apple off of the floor.

"Do you feel like coming to a funeral, Ryuk?" Light asked, the twisted smile still on his otherwise barren emotional face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L was perplexed. "Why would Light kiss me?" It had felt so warm, being in such proximity to him. So sudden, so seemingly unnatural...He sat down on his usual couch in the investigation team building, alone that night. The team had taken a day of absence because of the events of that day, leaving the building empty, save for him, and Watari, who was up to his own work. Being his assistant was certainly much work, how much so, he didn't know. "It is possible that Light is indeed homosexual and finds interest in me." He took a sugar cube and plopped it into his tea on the table in front on him, followed by another. "Trying to find comfort in someone after the death of someone close to them, letting emotions get the better of them, that is what a normal person would do. But Kira isn't a normal person, by any possible standards." Another drop. "Kira would anything at his hands to his advantage. Would his father's death and his apparent instability be his edge?" He took a sip of his very sweet tea, savoring the taste. "Now that his father has died, he will have certainly earned the sympathy of the other members of the task force, that's one thing he has gained. He twirled a small stirring spoon in the cup in a clockwise direction. "I believe that for now it would be best to keep this information secret, so that only I can effect this plan of his. I saw him staring at those scantily clad females during the time he was under surveillance." Remembering the point where he found it necessary to implement video cameras in Police Chief Yagami and Takimura's houses. "I do not doubt that this is only a ruse, a ploy of his, but I may be able to use this to _my_ advantage." He took a sip of his tea, savoring it, swishing it in his mouth, letting his taste buds fully enjoy the exquisite liquid. "Admittedly, I have never anything of this sort, but I do not like to lose." He went for another drink, lifting the cup to his mouth in his odd fashion, not before realizing there was but only a small amount of sugar left at the bottom.

"L, you should get some rest." Watari said smiling as he normally did, appearing from the other side of the room, holding another cup of tea.

"Justice does not sleep, Watari. You should now that by now." L spoke slightly louder, hoping his slight monologue wasn't something that Watari had overheard, for some obvious reasons.

"Very well. Good night, or rather," Noting the sudden appearance of the sun in the horizon."Good morning, L." He said, heading back in the direction came. L nodded silently, taking another sip of his tea. He noticed something was missing quite immediately. Plop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a solemn morning. The team had arrived earlier than normal, as L had wished. The team, minus their leaders, sat quietly. Yet it was not all silence. The internal modems of the many computers rumbled. An old grandfather clock ticked continuously. Crows cawed off in the distance.

L drifted slowly into the room, heavy bags underneath his black eyes, and sat in his office chair in a uncomfortable manner, facing his Japanese counterparts, and Watari, standing in the back as always.

"Due to yesterday's...event, I understand if any one of you wants to quit. This shows exactly what kind of danger you are dealing with." L spoke as he looked across the room to the different faces.

He looked to Mogi at his 11 o'clock. He shook his head. "No."

Ide, right beside him, backed him up. "We've all known something like this could happen. I'm staying too."

"Me too" Uttered Ukita, trying to be courageous, though slight tremors came out of his hands.

"It wouldn't be right to quit now. Not after this..." Aizawa responded, standing up out of the love set he had occupied by himself. "I've been promoted to the chief of the Japanese police." He added, keep his voice monotone to match his stoic position.

"Very well" L expressed. He pulled his knees closer to his stomach and turned to the final member of the team. "And you, Matsuda, will you stay also?"

Matsuda trembled, covering his normally pale face,barely able to mumble out words. "I... I.. I won't let him.. get away with this!" He yelled, sobbing and removing his hands to show the unrest in his eyes that could even give L a run for his money. "I'll never forgive him, Kira....that _bastard_, for what he's done!" He sniffled, managing to keep himself coherent. Tears fell down his face, falling as miniature droplets down to the floor. "For killing the chief.. and everyone he's caused misery! I'll contribute everything I can to stop him! I'll be strong, for the chief!" He stopped abruptly, panting rapidly, laying back in the chair.

"I'll take that a a yes."L motioned to Watari, and with a slight nod, brought a box of tissues to Matsuda, still sobbing.

"Thank you." Matsuda mumbled softly

The entire was stunned by his words. "Then it's settled then. No one is leaving." Aizawa began. "EW had better get moving. The funeral... is going to start soon." He looked towards Matsuda, trying to judge his state. Alas, he was no L.

"I'll... I'll be fine" He croaked, sniffling back some mucus residing in his nose.

L suddenly stood up, relaxing his right leg on his left. "Watari, please bring the limousine out to the front. There is something I must tell them."

"As you wish, sir." Watari obeyed, quickly dispersing from the room, exiting the same way he entered, minus the tissue box, which Matsuda still had in his hands.

"As you might have heard yesterday, Soichiro Yagami made it clear that he wanted his son on the investigation team. I undoubtedly still have my suspicions of Light Yagami being Kira, but I feel that his wish is possible. Light is.. an incredibly smart person. He could very well aid us in this investigation. And" he took an absurdly long break, causing certain persons to raise their eyebrows questionably, "we are now short one member." L explained, making a euphemism the loss of the Chief. 'If Light is indeed Kira, this will be a risk. However, it will be much more difficult for him to keep up his schemes in here.'

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that adding Light to the team would be an excellent idea." Aizawa responded, looking at his friends across the room each giving him a nod of approval.

"Good, good. Now that that matter has been taken care of, I believe it is time to go." L glanced at the clock. 'I wonder what Yagami-kun has in store?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I expected the funeral to be a larger event." L mumbled, not changing for the occasion, forever in his white shirt and blue jeans, effectively becoming the object to stare at. He was right, few people were there, the attendants were compromised of only the Yagami family and members of the police force.

'Apparently, working for me eliminates what a person would have for a social life, hmm..' He thought.

"C'mon, we'd better sit. Looks like they're going to be starting soon." Ide observed as the others followed him to the bench, sitting down one after another.

Whether it was intentional or not, L had noticed one thing, there was not enough room for him to sit, and Watari was nowhere in visible sight. As he looked around, he could see one unoccupied seat, right beside Light Yagami. Taking the opportunity, L strolled around and sat... normally, uncurled, and struggled to continue a such an uncomfortable fashion.

"Hello Ryuuzaki..." Light said disheartdly, looking ahead of himself.

"Hello Yagami-kun.. I am sorry for your loss. I know this is an unfortunate time for you, but I have decided that you, should you accept, can join," he began to whisper "the Kira investigation force." 'He cannot say no. If wants to rid the world of L, this is the only way.'

'Although I'll be under heavy surveillance during this, this will be my advantage, not his!' He thought, turning subtly towards L. "I accept, Ryuuzaki." Light said softly. "I will not let my father die in vain. I will catch Kira. I will show him justice!" 'I have him right where I want him.'

L nodded silently, seeing that the casket was being brought it. He relaxed slightly, but then, a jolt, a sensation came over him, one he was not remotely even close to accept as trivial. _Something, _something _trembling,_ had grasped his left hand. He realized quickly that it wasn't a something, but a _someone_. He looked down, seeing that Light had instinctively grabbed him as his father's corpse, inside the casket, was lowered into the ground.

Light began to frown, a reaction which he couldn't hold back, one that seemed like an honest emotion appearing."My father... He just wanted to be buried. No wake. No cremation. Just a simple grave." He said, no longer being able to look ahead, lowering his head as a single tear dropped from his face.

Only Ryuk could see that the harsh frown of sorrow on his face was truly a twisted, conceited, horrific smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Well, it's been a little while since i've updated, sorry about that. School, finals, enjoying the summer, all of that jazz. I originally wanted this to be about 2700 words or so, so it'd get past the 5000 word filter. But this also works. Next chapter will be more... interesting heheh. Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this the right place?" Light Yagami asked himself in the early morning, looking up at the multiple-storied hotel. The sun's glow had just barely risen over Japan as the automatic doors opened. He made way for the nearest elevator, knowing exactly which direction, in which room his adversary was waiting. The second highest floor, luxury suite. 'So, this must be how L works, moving constantly to avoid anyone knowing where he this at a given time... ' He had arrived by a taxi at L's request, to give him a briefing as to what had happened so far, though he was pretty sure he knew more, if not all L and the investigation team knew, such as the fact that his father did not die because of Kira... well, directly anyways. 'You make anyone work too much like that, and their heart is bound to be strained' He thought, riding the elevator, his arms crossed against his chest, suffering through the horrible music they insisted on playing. When his goal was realized, that would be another change by the will of Kira. 'L had to have thought of that. It wouldn't be like him not to. Then why hasn't he brought it up yet? Because the possibility that my feelings are true? Hah!' He scoffed at the idea. Ryuuga, Ryuuzaki, L, whichever name he went by, was obviously affected by what he did that day, after his father died. The quick embrace, the savory kiss shared, it had all been too much for him. It had all worked perfectly. 'If I continue this, I'll be so close to him, by some virtue or another, he will be dead.' The elevator stopped, allowing him to exit. He could already see room 1507, his destination, not too far from where he was. "The investigation force, huh? I wonder how this will turn out?" Light supposed, putting his hand up against the door, knocking slightly.

Though it took a couple minutes, which Light managed through by tapping his foot impatiently, thinking of different, cruel ways of bring criminals to death, the door creeped open. On the other side, a black haired figure stood silently. "Hello, Raito-kun."

"Ryuuzaki, shall we get started?" Light responded, noting that he man before him looked absolutely the same as the week before, down to the plain, wrinkled white shirt and blue jeans. 'Does this guy wear anything else?'

"Yes, that would be best." L said, opening the wooden door all the way. Light followed him inside, the door locked upon closing. He wandered in, seeing Ryuuzaki's current living conditions of the day. A window-side room, with a large television near a small table, surrounded by a love seat, it's back to the shaded window and and two futon chairs, one on it's left and the across directly across.. Simple, yet effective for discussion.

"So, Ryuuzaki, where would you like to start?" Light asked, sitting down on the chair opposite the television, resting his arm comfortably on the left armrest.

"Hmm, perhaps where the investigation team had ended off before this system of unexpected events had occurred." L sat on the loveseat, picking up a tea cup, sipping it slowly. "Though there is not much you should be unaware of, Raito-kun." 'With this time, before the rest of the team arrives, I should be able to obtain more evidence showing he is Kira. He cannot hide from me.'

"How flattering, Ryuuzaki" Light blinked twice, humoring and turning towards L.

"A person I once worked on a case with, Naomi Misora, disappeared." L began, taking another sip of his tea.

'He knew Naomi Misora?' Light thought. He remembered that woman, the one who found out Kira could kill with more than heart attacks. How that foolish woman revealed her true name after he had lied about working with L. 'Who would have thought that lie would have become a reality?' But this arises complications. No doubt L will relate her sudden disappearance to Kira. However, I did make sure that the body could never be found through the powers of the Death Note, and no one other than I know that we met. As long as don't mention it, he'll never know.'

"As you already know, the twelve FBI agents who came to Japan died of heart attacks. One of the persons was Ray Penber, who was trailing both the Kitamura family, and the Yagami family, as a possible suspects. As his fiance, Ms. Naomi Misora went missing shortly after the debacle itself, it only brings us to the conclusion that she had discovered something, and was murdered by Kira.'

"Wait a second there," Light paused, trying not to tense up and give L reason to suspect him any more than he did already. It was dead silent, he noted that. "How are you so sure that Kira killed her? And that she was investigating Kira herself? She could have committed suicide in the aftermath. That's pretty dangerous. Jumping to conclusions isn't your style, Ryuuzaki." He countered.

"Ah, I was sure you would find that possible, Raito-kun. Naomi Misora was not the person to give up all hope. She would have tried to avenge her husband's death by catching Kira, though it probably would have helped if I mentioned that before..." L admitted, drinking the rest of the tea he had left.

"Makes sense then." Light agreed, noticing the reason L had put his cup down, beginning to glare. 'It seems he knew her well enough to declare this the only plausible possibility. Looks like he's given me my chance, whether he knows it or not!' "Ryuuzaki, I may be a guest but I can offer you something as a thank you, another cup of tea." He smiled, reaching for the cup. "How many sugar?"

"9 teaspoons." L answered, pushing the tea cup closer to Light, allowing him to grab hold of it

'I wonder how he will react while we are in an empty room?' L thought. He told Watari earlier that morning to investigate a certain matter, so there would be no interruptions from him. The rest of the team would be there until 10:30am. It was currently 9:54am. He had much time, and his plan had been set in motion, though not the way he had intended. 'I purposely _half-filled_ my cup of tea so that I leaving my chair would be necessary, and yet Raito-kun is doing it himself.'

"Isn't that a lot, Ryuuzaki? You'll get diabetes!" Light laughed, getting up and walking over to the small kitchen area near the entrance.

"When a person's brain is being used at full capacity, the sugar resources are used at a faster rate. I am in no danger of that happening, but I am glad for your concern." He responded.

Light poured the sugar into the cup, finding a heap of teabags near the kettle. He picked up one, fluffing it gently as his hand pressed up against the kettle, which was surprisingly warm. 'That's strange. The kettle shouldn't be warm unless it had been recently used, and L was taking relatively small gulps. Hmm... something doesn't seem right.' He thought, squishing the essence out of the bag, making sure as to not rip open the bag by mistake, releasing the small seeds inside. "I guess you learn something every day." He walked over the the table, cup in hand, and landed it without accident. 'Let's see how far you'll go, L!'

Warning-Mature Content... if you can't handle yaoi and are actually reading for the plot (HAHA), skip ahead (like I would normally)

Ryuuzaki watched as Light went around to his right side, letting his arm rest loosely on top of the sofa, as to come down quickly at any time. He sat down next to L, feeling his emanating temperature, spiked from the tea. Ryuuzaki turned his hips towards him, his right knee comfortably on the cushion, looking at him now face to face. "I'm ready, Raito-kun." Ryuuzaki expressed, remaining stoic.

Light stared into his eyes, so black, so unwavering, so cold. Ryuuzaki was still, seemingly waiting for the inevitable. Light moved in, opening his mouth, evening out the saliva in his mouth. 'I've prepared for this, he's mine now.' Light thought, slowly relaxing both of his palms lightly on L's shoulders, keeping him from turning away, though by then he figured it would not be a problem. His chest made contact with the one of the man under him, motion ceasing, rubbing upon it gently. It was so firm, yet soft, simply waiting to soothed. He could feel Ryuuzaki's arms pulling him in, one over top his neck caressing it tenderly, the other grabbing around his stomach, lifting up his shirt, bringing Light nearer. "Ryuuzaki..." Light murmured mere inches from his lips. Light shifted his hand through L's hair, pushing it away as they kissed senselessly, though his black hair felt so undeniably smooth up against his cheeks as they blushed, losing their feel of innocence behind them. Their lips connected, tongues wrapped around each other, intertwined.

Then, inexplicably, L was before before him, on top of him, his hands softly cuddling him as they were before. 'Does he want control this badly?; Light questioned himself , but unable to answer, his mind rushing through the tactile properties his body was taking in.

His lips were pressed firmly against Light's, who was left without much command to his own. Light struggled to return to the top. Light's tongue swished within his mouth, forcing itself to the edge towards his gums, tasting remnants of . L's own began to lick it's way across the teeth, between every nook and carny available. He could feel Light's body reacting to the situation. His heart pumped more and more blood. His lungs expanded and deflated more quickly, purging the body of the carbon dioxide stored within. 'Light did not suspect I would try an even more rash move, which worked to my advantage.' L's saliva wallowed downwards into Light's mouth. He lifted his hands up Light's shirt, touching the bare skin underneath up to his left pectoral, grazing across his nipple with his thumb lightly. Light's body shivered, his spine bounding without queue, throwing L off balance. 'So, Raito-kun is not too experienced? Interesting...'

'What the hell did he just do to me?' Light squirmed as Ryuuzaki continued. 'How does this feel so...good?' He was amazed by the occuring product, an almost thrust-like motion. Yet, it felt so wrong as his hand ran over his upper chest. This was more than he bargained for. He was fallen to him, utterly and completely. His lips broke free, bearing him the time to speak, though obviously exhausted. "You're quite cunning, Ryuuzaki"

L grinned as he moved back in, gracing Light's lips once again, yet only for a short moment. He could could sense that something was wrong. Someone was nearby...

On the other side of the door, Ukita was silent. He could hear some sort of moaning inside. 'What's going on in there?' He wondered, finally knocking on the door twice, as something crashed to the floor. The door opened widely, with L at the receiving end. "Hello." Ukita peered into the room, a man he'd only seen once sitting on the couch, his face flushed. 'No way! They couldn't have...... could they?'

The rest of the day was not out of the ordinary, Light found. The other team members showed up minutes after Ukita, ready for another day of investigation. They had dissusced Kira at length, bringing his own fake insights into play, still not improving their knowledge too much. He could only see that Ukita, the short one always fiddling a cigar in his fingers, was troubled.

"Ryuuzaki." Watari requested, stepping into the room without notice, a trick only he could accomplish, it seemed.

"What is it, Watari?" L asked, making note that the older man rarely entered conversation. Something had happened, and he was the informer.

"Sakura TV... Something big has happened." Watari turned on the television. A man was sitting on a stool, his hands spread across his knees, another television right beside him, with two video cassettes in front.

"In other words," the man apparently continued. "We are practically reporting this news as the hostages of Kira himself. This is not a prank. The videos are not a hoax."

"Kira's hostages?" Aizawa repeated, keeping his eyes fixated on the man behind the glass 'How could have this happened without us finding out?'

"Why would Kira do this?" Light exclaimed, taken aback, though clearly only to himself for another reason. 'How can this be happening?! This _has _to be an imposter! It has to! It wouldn't make any sense otherwise!' He was at least somewhat happy that Ryuk did not accompany him to the hotel today. He'd be taunting him with that crackling laugh of his, a voice only Light could hear, unfortunately. He would have seen _that _as well, and would have watched it too. Light shook vigorously.

"W-What the heck is this?" Matsuda stammered, taken aback by the situation. It just wasn't the investigation team's week.

There is no doubt that the four cassettes mailed to the director of this show four days ago are real. " The man reached slowly towards one of the cassettes. ""In the first tape, the voice predicted the death of two arrested criminals: Seichi Machiba and Seiji Machiba. Later, as predicted in the tape, they died of heart attacks at 7:00 last night. Only Kira is capable of doing something like that. Thus, we are certain that these are truly sent from Kira."

'... Indeed, only Kira is capable of that' L thought, making no motion whatsoever, as every other member could feel sweat pouring down from their foreheads, including Light Yagami.

'Impossible! I didn't kill those criminals, and yet they died via heart attacks? Unless..._another _death note was dropped in the human world!' Light's eyes grew wide. That was the only explanation that fit. The only conclusion.

"Furthermore, he instructed us to broadcast the second tape today at 5:59pm. We watch not watched it ourselves but the tape should validate the other tapes, as well as Kira's message to the world."

"T-This is just a joke right?" Ukita exclaimed, staring without end. 'First, the the sounds, the moaning I hear before I enter the hotel room, when only Light and Ryuuzaki were present, and now Kira is taking over Sakura TV? This is madness!'

"I don't think so. It looks too...."Matsuda responded solemnly, unable to finish his sentence, though the others understand his meaning.

"It is now 5:59pm. The broadcast will begin." The man's voice stopped entirely, as it and the man faded into black.

"I am Kira." The name Kira appeared on the television shaking continuously. It was crudely written at best, in Old English Text style nonetheless. Handwriting wasn't apparently Kira's domain.

The team looked in utmost horror. Kira had never addressed the public before. They were sure that this did not bear good news, as the host from Sakura TV said they were being taken hostage. Kira had this planned out, right down to time itself.

'… Machine-muffled, hand-written font, clearly filmed with home cameras. It has the same font as the one I use for "L". Is it another taunt? Is he trying to show me who is more childish?' L thought, decrypting the reason behind Kira's actions.

"If this tape was aired exactly at 5:59pm on April 18th, it should now be 5:59:38 right now... 39 seconds... 40." The voice counted slowly, keeping up with the flow of time, which, for Kira, shouldn't have been too difficult. "Please change your channel to Taiyou TV. The news anchor will die of a heart attack at exactly 6:00pm."

"H...Hey" Ukita muttered, not believing his ears.

"No way..." Matsuda denied in disbelief, still as ever.

"Change the channel." L ordered, wanting to see if Kira would follow his plan, the murder of an innocent person.

Kira's will had been done. A news anchor, in the middle of a program, lay dead across the news table. His two female co-anchors screamed as they put their hands over their mouth in surprise..

'He did it. He killed him with the power of the Death Note!' Light's thoughts raced through his mind. This permanently changed his plan. He could barely form his grin into visible shock. 'With two Kira's, I can prove my innocence to L while Kira continues to deliver justice! However, this new Kira is going to far, he's ruining the identity I have set up. The original Kira introduced his ideas slowly, making to comments on the media, or anything whatsoever. Could L pick up on that?' He no longer had to cover his smile. Gone, in the flash of an instant.

"Now, change it back." L said swiftly. "

"Yes sir." Watari obeyed, flipping the switch. The name Kira had returned, now with a more sickening look to it, more than ever.

"Please move one... no two more televisions to this room." L spoke, sensing that Kira wasn't at the end of finishing off his critics.

"That was the punishment for always speaking in cynical terms against me on television." The image of the word Kira reappeared on the television. "Surely one person is not enough to prove my identity, so I will make another sacrifice. Thew target is another commentator on the same network who always opposes my actions."

"R-Ryuuzaki.." Matsuda trembled out, knowing immediately this bad, really bad news.

"Channel 24." L dictated, the television almost seeming as if it followed his concrete, unbreakable will.

A producer rushed to grab hold of the lifeless body falling quickly out of his seat, down to the ground. The co-workers shrieked, frantically trying to bring the news anchor to conscientiousness, to no avail.

"Kira is directly manipulating the mind of the public. It may be troublesome if we don't stop the broadcasting soon." L announced, continuing to monitor the television. 'By killing his critics, he removes his opposition, those who would deny him as justice, leaving only who praise, out of his own reasons, or fear.'

"I agree, Ryuuzaki." Light placed his hand on the arm rest of the chair L was sitting on, close enough to the feel the scuffled blue jeans underneath his plain, heavily creased white shirt, near his waist. "But that's going to be hard to. For Kira to be holding them hostage, he has to be near Sakura TV."

"What's the number for Sakura TV?" Matsuda dashed to the phone out of desperation, trying to find a phone book.

"Please believe me when I say that I am Kira."

"Not good. Every line is busy..." Matsuda said, rapidly tapping the redial button on the base of the phone, always coming up with the same result: a busy phone line..

"My contact in the station turned his cell phone off." Aizawa grumbled, making an effort to think of any other persons he knew who worked for Sakura TV. Alas, there were none. "Where the hell is Mogi?"

"Damn it! I'll go stop them myself!" Ukita yelled, heading to the exit, to stop the madness. forthcoming.

"Ukita!" Matsuda turned towards him as the man ran out the door. 'How could he do something so risky, right after the death of the chief?'

"I do not mean to kill innocent people. I abhor evil and defend justice. The police do not have to be my enemies. They can be my allies."

'…. Kira, you bastard.' L thought, pressing his thumb against his upper set of teeth.

"I wish to create a world without crime. If everyone works together to achieve it, it is not difficult to do. As long as no one tries to opposes me, no one else will die."

'Damn it' Ukita thought, rushing as fast as he could through the late night traffic towards Sakura TV. Many things flowed in and out of his mind as he lit up a cigarette and fumed in, inhaling the toxic fumes. 'I've got to stop this! Innocent people are in danger!'

"Even if you disagree with me, as long as you don't stand against in public, I won't kill you. Just wait a while. The world will become a utopia that is otherwise an impossible dream."

The car screeched to a glaring halt as Ukita jumped out of the car. 'I've got to get in there, fast!' He thought, running towards the door. He bashed at the sturdy plexiglass. "Damn, it's locked!" He drew out his gun, and pointed it at the door, firing a full round of bullets. Nothing happened. The bullets ricocheted. "Dammit!" He yelled. He continued to bang on the door, seeing a security guard inside the complex. "Security, open up!" The guard looked at him, bringing up his arms in an X-pattern, signifying 'no'.

Ukita felt a massive pain in his heart. "Ugh!...." It began to beat irregularly, eventually reaching wherein he could no longer breath. He had no time to think, he had to do something, quickly. He tried to forced his hand to activate his security belt, but to no avail..His gun fell from his left hand, as he began to lose his senses altogether. He crumpled to the ground, mere inches from the locked door. He, along with the secret he knew, died, victim of a heart attack.

"Take a moment and imagine a world where the policemen work together with me to eliminate evil."

"Please stay clam, everyone, we will get more details on the tapes being broadcast over Sakura TV soon." L said, not wanting others to run off and endanger themselves, as Ukita had done.

"We are now live at the front entrance of Sakura TV." A female voice said on one of the televisions screens that were lit.

"This just in, there is someone lying in front of Sakura TV station's front door." Another voice, male , commentated. "This is a live feed from the front of the Sakura TV station! We do not have a correspondent at the site but what you are seeing is a live feed from the front of Sakura TV."

Light glanced at the Television, awe struck. 'This second Kira, he has the shinigami eyes! L, too bad for you, though how strangely nice _that _felt, I may not have to keep up that charade much longer!' He began to gloat to himself, knowing the witnesses of what he'd done were down to himself, and Ryuuzaki.

'No, it can't be!' Aizawa rose up from his seat, staring intensively. There he was, Hirokazu Ukita, his lifeless corpse lying on the gray pavement. "Damn you Kira!!!" Aizawa yelled furiously as he shook the television screen with anger. "Ukita!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yaoi is NOT my strong point. I just did a double update, with some very large chapters, which took me bloody forever to write. I dedicate this one to a certain, special person. I would never be here, writing weird as hell stuff most persons wouldn't so much as tred on if she didn't drag me into it. This one probably mentally scarred me for life, thanks a bunch heheh :) I also laugh at anyone who thought I'd go full on with the yaoi. Then there'd be no way to keep the general public hooked! Anyways, need Brain Bleach. Review/Berate me! Ralthe out.


End file.
